


Точка невозврата

by angel_in_me



Series: Rose of Highever [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Не позволяй горю сделать то, что не удалось солдатам Хоу.
Series: Rose of Highever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890844
Kudos: 1





	Точка невозврата

Была глубокая ночь, когда они бежали из замка. Вот только тьма за их спинами отступала перед пламенем. Ярко-алое зарево пожара, превращавшее тени в мерзкие, страшные фигуры, что нервно колыхались, подобно знаменам на ветру. Полотнам, окрашенным кровью, такой же алой, как и огонь позади.

А ведь ещё днём она обижалась, что отец и Фергюс едут воевать с порождениями тьмы, а её оставляют в замке вместе с матерью. Словно она маленькая девочка, которая не может постоять за себя. Словно она одна из тех избалованных орлесианских девиц, у которых в голове лишь шелка, побрякушки да сплетни. Теперь же казалось, будто всё это было в другой жизни.

Что бы только она ни отдала сейчас, лишь бы вернуться в то утро. Открыть отцу глаза на то, какую змею он пригрел у себя на груди. Перерезать горло Хоу, наблюдая за тем, как на полу появляется лужа крови. Ярко-алой, как небо за её спиной.

Но назад дороги больше не было. Даже мольбы Создателю не помогли бы ей вернуться, ни в то роковое утро, ни в замок, залитый кровью. Кровью её родителей, несчастной Орианы, ни в чем неповинного Орена и тех, кто все эти годы верно служил их семье. Позади остались лишь крики, лязг металла, огонь и смерть. Позади осталось её детство. Так почему же именно сейчас она чувствовала себя словно потерянная маленькая девочка?

Они бежали, не останавливаясь, бежали прочь так быстро, как могли. Ведь когда Хоу осознает, что его люди перебили не всех Кусландов, он бросится её искать. Он не пожалеет ни сил, ни времени. Всех перебили… Перед глазами промелькнул образ Фергюса. Жив ли брат? Или и его настигла рука предателя? Розали хотела бы мысленно обратиться к Андрасте и Создателю, помолиться в надежде на их сострадание… Но сил на молитвы попросту не осталось.

Дункан остановился лишь когда давно взошедшее солнце начало снова клониться к закату, и то его свет с трудом проникал сквозь густую крону леса. Серый Страж завёл их в самую чащу, подальше от главного тракта, где не было людей, где их нельзя было найти. Он развёл костёр и только тогда взглянул на нового рекрута, которая опустилась на ствол поваленного дерева. Она была мало похожа на живую девушку, в которой он разглядел потенциал, а ещё меньше — на наследницу древнего и гордого рода Кусланд: растрёпанная, перепачканная в грязи и крови, совершенно потерянная… Почти ещё ребёнок, в одночасье лишившийся всего. Но самое страшное — это пустой, безжизненный взгляд ярко-зелёных глаз, единственным огнём в котором было отражение пламени костра. Дункан слышал, что за ней закрепилось прозвище «Роза Хайевера», а теперь она увядала на его глазах, не успев даже толком расцвести.

— Не кори себя за то, что произошло, — произнес страж, привлекая к себе внимание. — Ты ничего не могла сделать.

Розали посмотрела на Дункана так, словно бы он сказал нечто непозволительное.

— Могла, — неожиданно резко отозвалась девушка. — Если бы я была быстрее, то могла бы найти отца раньше. Если бы я была убедительнее, я могла бы заставить маму пойти с нами. Я могла остаться там с ними, — тут её голос внезапно сорвался на крик. — Я _должна_ была остаться с ними!

— И что было бы тогда? — спокойно поинтересовался Дункан. — Ты бы погибла, а Хоу получил то, что хотел.

— Я бы выполнила свой долг перед родителями, а не…

— Твои родители явно не хотели, чтобы ты зря потратила свою жизнь.

Девушка открыла рот, намереваясь что-то сказать в ответ, но вместо слов у неё вырвался сдавленный всхлип. Впервые с того момента, как она оставила родителей в тайном ходе замка, девушка дала волю слезам. Розали при всём желании уже не смогла бы сдержаться. Слишком многое она потеряла. Слишком жестоко её лишили всего того, что ей было знакомо и дорого.

Она не знала, сколько вот так рыдала, выплескивая накопившуюся внутри боль, но в какой-то момент она почувствовала на своём плече тяжёлую руку, покрытую металлом доспеха.

Розали убрала ладони от лица, размазав по нему грязь, и взглянула на Дункана. Серый страж смотрел на неё сверху вниз, а его карие глаза были полны сочувствия и понимания. Его ладонь сжалась на плече девушки.

— Не позволяй горю сделать то, что не удалось солдатам Хоу, — произнес он. — Ты сильная, иных мы и не берём в стражи, но скорбь может раздавить даже самых крепких из нас. Я не говорю, что ты должна забыть то, что случилось. Нет. Это навсегда останется с тобой. Но ты должна помнить, что твои родные хотели бы, чтобы ты жила дальше.

Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой было слышно лишь потрескивание огня и неровное дыхание девушки, и наконец она кивнула.

— Вы правы, — сказала она. — Отец бы не одобрил, если бы я просто опустила руки. Мы, Кусланды, не сдаёмся до последнего.

— Именно это я и слышал о твоей семье, — отозвался Дункан, а затем, убрав руку с её плеча, отошёл на шаг. — Неподалёку к востоку отсюда есть небольшой ручей. Тебе явно захочется умыться… После всего.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответила Розали, грациозно поднявшись на ноги. В этот момент в ней почувствовалась свойственная аристократам выдержка.

— Зови меня просто Дункан, — сказал страж. — Скоро ты станешь частью нашего ордена. Так что зачем подобные формальности?

Розали на секунду застыла, словно бы растерявшись, но следом у неё на губах появилась улыбка: чуть грустная и ещё не отражающаяся в её глазах, — но это уже был шаг вперёд.

— Конечно, — голос девушки прозвучал гораздо мягче. — И… Спасибо, Дункан.

Мужчина лишь кивнул в ответ, наблюдая за тем, как девушка скрылась в кустах, направившись к роднику.

Он ещё не знал, что уведя её из одной бойни, случившейся по вине предателя, приведёт её в самое сердце другой. Что в диких пустошах, где руины Остагара торчали из земли подобно костям, оставшимся от древнего Тевинтера, небо снова озарится алым, а земля пропитается кровью из-за предательства, которое едва не толкнёт всю страну в пучину хаоса. Что ей чудом удастся избежать гибели, но уже без него.

Он знал лишь то, что не ошибся с выбором нового рекрута.


End file.
